


This Should Be More

by WolfFairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Closet Sex, Coming Out, Dry Humping, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Marauders, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Remus Lupin, Walking In On Someone, arab sirius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFairy/pseuds/WolfFairy
Summary: Sirius walks into the dorm room and finds out something about Remus that makes him very confused. And when Sirius feels some way about some thing he has to drag everyone into it as well.A work I started in the hopes of making it a big sexy multi thing but gave up three seconds later. if there's demend for more chapters maybe it will happen.





	1. 1

Sirius became suspicious before he even tried to open the dorm room door. He could feel the locking charm on it, which was odd since Remus was studying in the library, Peter was in Hogsmeade and James was following Lily around. Anything could be going on behind that door; maybe someone was planting a revenge prank on them. There would certainly be enough people who might want to get back at them for some thing or the other.

Sirius swiftly undid the locking charm and opened the door. He walked pretty far in to the room before stopping in his tracks and freezing completely. Remus was on his bed completely naked, his legs on the shoulders of some tall dark guy with a buzz cut Sirius could only remember as being probably a Ravenclaw. The tall guy was thrusting into Remus consistently panting and grunting heavily, not noticing Sirius had walked into the room. Sirius' mouth was wide open in shock as Remus' eyes opened and he noticed him standing at the doorway. "Sirius!" Remus' voice was high pitched and flustered, coming out with another grunt. The tall guy stopped his pounding and turned his head to where Sirius was standing. "Sirius!" Remus said again, this time firmly and flatly, quite angry sounding as he usually does when Sirius gets on his nerves. The tall guy seemed less bothered than Remus and his cock was still in his ass. "D'you mind mate? We're kind of in the middle of something." the tall guy said with half a smile. Sirius unfroze himself and suddenly felt his cheeks flush. "Yeah, sorry mate, sorry, go on." He said and quickly got out of the room and the Gryffindor dormitory. He lingered outside for a second, not sure what to do with himself. He wanted to run to James and tell him everything, but his one brain cell that wasn't still in shock stopped him. Sirius was never really in the closet himself, he liked to tell it like it is so when he thought a bloke was fit, he said it and if he thought he wanted a bloke he said it. He never thought to hide it, not even from his family which he knew would disapprove. But not everyone was like him, and if Remus kept this from them even though he knew Sirius was bi and James and Peter were okay with it, he probably had a reason to. So, Sirius got out of the castle and sat by the lake, a few people tried to catch him for a conversation on his way but he was unfocused and finished it quickly. His cheeks were still hot and he couldn't let go of the image of Remus being pounded, knees bent, head pushed back and breathing heavily. And the way he said Sirius' name when he saw him, still lost in his pleasure… he couldn't help but picture himself thrusting into Remus like that, Remus saying his name that way but with more intent, screaming his name…. 

Fuck. Sirius had never thought about Remus like that before. Sure, Remus was fit, but he was straight as a ruler in all manners and Sirius assumed in his sexuality as well. But a straight guy doesn't take it in the ass with his knees to his chest by a tall hunk like Remus was doing. Probably was still doing. Sirius' cheeks got red again at the thought and he couldn't believe himself. He's had threesomes. He's watched people have sex multiple times. Consensually of course. He also walked in on people having sex by accident before and he never reacted this way. But he also thought nothing could surprise him after walking in on a Hufflepuff girl having a choking session with a Slytherin girl in the Gryffindor common room. How did they even get in there he didn't know. Yet he never even entertained the thought of Remus being attracted to blokes. And a bottom no less. With Remus' anxiety and preachiness, you'd think he'd be a total dom, probably fond of whips. Sirius tried to kick the thought out of his mind as to not get red again and he heard a familiar crackle of throat.

Remus was standing above him, looking unbelievably proper. His shirt was buttoned all the way up, his tie was tight, His hair was brushed. Even his sweater seemed to have been ironed recently. There were no visible hickies on his neck or anything. There would be no reason to suspect he was being rammed in the back a mere fifteen minutes ago.

"Sirius can we talk?" said Remus nervously. "I think it's dinner time actually." Said Sirius as he was getting up from the grass and walking straight past Remus along with the rest of the students heading back into the castle. 

Remus rushed to join him.

"But we'll talk during dinner, alright?" Remus said firmly but still nervously. "Sure." Sirius responded.

Once at the great hall, Remus and Sirius were sitting next to each other at the Gryffindor table. They talked with other people most of the time, or ate in silence, but once students started leaving the great hall, no one was really sitting right next to them and people were busy with their own conversations, Remus turned to face Sirius directly.

"I… we… we cast a locking spell on the door you know."

"Yeah, I know, I undid it. You said you were in the library. No one was supposed to be in our room, I thought someone might be trashing the place. If you want to get shagged in our room just give me a heads-up next time."

Sirius was unbothered as always, but Remus still looked anxious and worried.

"Listen, Sirius, you can't tell anyone about this."

"Why not? Why do you care if the guys know? They know about me and they never gave a shit. We're your best friends Remus; no one would judge you…

Remus, why didn't you tell me?"

Remus looked down, looking almost ashamed at himself.

"It's not the same as with you. Sure, you're bi, but you aren't bi, trans, and a werewolf."

"Yeah, I'm just bi, Arab, and a disgrace to my family for being a Gryffindor. You really think I wouldn't understand? You really think I wouldn't accept you? We're best friends Remus."

Sirius didn't know why he was getting so mad at Remus. Obviously, his sexual orientation and practice were his business, but Sirius felt upset and left out, as if Remus was betraying his trust somehow.

"I don't know, I just wanted to figure it out before I said anything. Sure, you guys accept me being a werewolf and trans but maybe this would be the last straw I don't know… maybe you wouldn't feel like putting up with me anymore… and I still haven't figured it out. I don't actually know if I like girls or not. I'm rarely attracted to any of them. And listen, you need to keep this down for Anthony's sake, not for me. He's deep in the closet, and I don't know if his friends would be as accepting as you guys. You just have to keep it down for him, okay? I'll tell the guys about me regardless; I was just looking for the right time to do it."

Keeping a secret for tall guy's sake felt even more infuriating. Remus sounded like he really cared about him, he was practically begging Sirius to protect him.

"Why are you even fucking this guy anyway?"

Remus seemed to cringe a bit, clearly noticing Sirius' hostility.

"I'm not just fucking this guy, I like him. I really like him we've been together a month. I really wish he wasn't closeted so that we can just come out with it cause it's really… a good thing that's happening to me. Please don't tell anyone yet, he just needs his time."

Sirius sighed. He felt upset at this guy, probably for making Remus keep something from him, but he could tell this was important to Remus and he knew he would never want to hurt him.

"Of course, I won't tell anybody."

Remus looked immensely relieved.

"thanks Sirius"

Sirius recalled the way he was saying his name earlier that day, lying on his back with a cock up his ass, practically drooling as he was saying it.

He felt even more flustered, although the matter was supposed to be resolved. He could feel his cheeks heat up and quickly stood up to leave.

"I'm gonna take a shower" said Sirius, rushing to leave.

"But you got to admit, Anthony is well fit right?" Remus said with a smile, trying to lighten things up after their tense conversation.

"Sure mate, you scored big time." Sirius was reaching to pat Remus on the back, but changed his mind about touching him and pulled his hand back, turned around and rushed to the stairs, taking them two at a time all the way up to the Gryffindor dormitory.


	2. Let's Help Each Other Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Sirius are both sexually frustrated and not able to get with the person they really want. But that's what friends are for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also posted as a seperate work which you can find here https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770821

Sirius walked into the shower room and noticed James' towel hanging next to the last one. He walked up to it and stood outside the shower curtain. 

"Aye, mate" said Sirius.

"Aye, padfoot" said James from inside the shower.

"How were things with Lily, did she succumb to your charms already?" Sirius asked teasingly.

"Nah, mate, she just wants to be friends still. She knows I like her and she'll come around eventually, I just need to wait. Besides, I really do like being her friend so just spending time together is nice."

"Sure, I love just being friends with hot girls I'm in love with and not shagging them" Sirius teased again.

"Ah, it's a nightmare, I love being around her but she'll just say something or do something cute and I just want to grab her and kiss her, you know? I just… yeah, I really want her, yeah."

Sirius read James' sudden blabber as him probably getting a hard on from thinking about kissing lily, which was to be expected.

"I bet you're pretty frustrated, aye? Just being around her all day without being able to touch her?" Sirius' heart flinched a little, remembering how he avoided patting Remus on the back after dinner.

"So frustrated, mate, I'm just dying for a nut after every time I see her."

James sounded increasingly desperate. 

"d'you want me to help you with that?" asked Sirius.

"What d'you mean?" James asked hesitantly, though he clearly understood what Sirius meant.

"we used to do it all the time in third year" Sirius answered, though he and James rarely mentioned what they used to get up to in third year.

"In third year? We were just playing, trying to see who could come first, you weren't… helping me."

"I also recall a night when we had to share a bed and definitely made the most of it." Sirius smiled and chuckled. he thought about that night in fifth year, grinding each other fully clothed while the others were sleeping, then desperately taking their pants off and rubbing their cocks together, holding each other tightly by the arms, racing to finish. Sirius got fully hard at the memory, and James clearly was too.

"I suppose… it definitely helped back than"

Sirius took off his clothes but didn't get into the shower yet. Instead he merely poked his face in, covering his naked body with the shower curtain. He looked at James touching himself under the stream of hot water, waiting for him. When James noticed Sirius' face through the shower curtain he first slapped him across the face with a smile on his own, than pulled him into the shower with him, pulling him right under the water. Sirius shook his long wet hair out of his eyes, splashing at James, than looked at him to see if he should proceed.

"It's Lily I want." James said, though he clearly had already made his decision.

"Trust me mate, I want other people too. I just think we can help each other is all. You can think of Lily while we're doing it you know I don't care." James looked Sirius in the eyes for another moment, then suddenly walked towards him, pushing him against the shower wall, water getting in Sirius' eyes.

James' hands were against the wall on each side of Sirius' body, pushing hard against him as their cocks rubbed together, a wave of pleasure came over Sirius and he leaned his head back, pushing his hands against the wall as well.

James was panting, pushing and rubbing into him, sometimes at the crevice of his crotch and his thigh, clearly focusing on making himself come rather than Sirius, but Sirius liked seeing him working like this to pleasure himself, those nights of jerking off together in third year, competing for who could come first, James closing his eyes and biting his lips as he stroked frantically at his cock, back before he knew Sirius was bi. 

James was pushing hard against him, grinding faster and breathing exceedingly heavier.

"Lily… Lily…"

"James!" Sirius made an exaggerated impression of lily's voice, causing James to punch him in the arm but than grabbing it hard, pulling Sirius closer and away from the wall. The touch of their chests was warm and slippery and Sirius thrusted against James fast, grabbing him by the arms as well.

They both thrusted their hips together, humping hard for their climax. Sirius began grunting more and more and James pushed him suddenly back against the wall, constricting all of Sirius' movement and thrusting at him frantically.

"Aah, Lily, yes"

James grunted and Sirius moaned louder and louder, coming all over James' stomach and his own.

James didn't slow down at Sirius' orgasm, using his come as lube he kept rubbing against him, whispering "Lily, yes baby, fuck yes Lily" as Sirius kept shuddering beneath him. James came quietly but intensely, pulling away from Sirius as to not come on himself, but on Sirius' stomach and crotch. Sirius' cum had already washed away from James, so he only caught his breath for a second, patted Sirius on the shoulder, said "thanks, mate" and walked out of the shower.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus takes Sirius' advice and tells the other marauders the truth. So why isn't Sirius satisfied?

The next day at breakfast, Remus was looking even more anxious than usual. When James and Sirius' conversation about the upcoming quidditch match seemed to die down, Remus coughed a little before exclaiming "hey, uh, there's something I want to tell you guys."

Remus was clearly trying to sound nonchalant but his eyes were in his plate and his voice still came across a little nervous. Sirius immediately had a guess as to what he wanted to say.

"let me guess" said James, already smiling wide at his own wit. "are you a werewolf?"

Peter was laughing as well and hurrying to join in "no, I know. You're transgender, aren't you?"

Sirius was trying to laugh along with the others. Though he could see Remus was still tense.

"oh, shut up" said Remus, rolling his eyes.

"no, seriously moony, what could you possibly have left to reveal to us" James teased.

"it's not a fucking reveal alright it's just… just shut up and let me say it already you gits"

James and peter tried to swallow their laughs, looking at Remus.

"I'm just dating someone that's all" Remus said quickly, still trying to sound nonchalant, looking down and glancing slightly at Sirius.

"dating someone? That is a reveal, I've never seen you interested in anyone who wasn't a book" Remus responded by flipping James off. James seemed legitimately surprised and happy at the news, peter was not as excited but smiled supportively at Remus.

"well go on then, who is it?" asked James.

"well… I actually can't tell you" said Remus, still a little anxious but also slightly relived and more loosened up.

"what the fuck, why can't you tell us?" asked James, looking at Sirius in search for approval for how ridicules it is.

"well, he just broke up with his girlfriend and he thinks she might get upset and go after him or me if she finds out he's into blokes. So don’t even tell anyone what I've told you, alright?"

James looked upset for Remus, as if he was unfairly given detention by a teacher and James wanted to come to his protection, but he didn't seem to respond uniquely to the fact Remus mentioned he was dating a he. Peter was crinkling his forehead slightly, clearly needing to process the information, but wasn't saying anything duo to James taking over all the attention, as he usually does. 

"of course we won't tell, but moony, I mean, this is bollocks, who gives a fuck what his ex-girlfriend thinks?" James argued.

"I don't exactly want her to go around hexing him because of it do I? once she moves on I'll tell you but I don't wanna risk it"

As the others were still arguing, Sirius wondered about what Remus had said. He'd told him he's been dating Anthony for over a month, so how come he just broke up with his girlfriend? Is a month considered just now? Sirius had an unexplained sense of worry for Remus, but he pushed it away as he has the day before. The important thing is that Remus came out with it, so now Sirius has no reason to feel uncomfortable with the subject.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius handles Remus' coming out the only way he knows how.

Remus and Peter ran off to potions class immediately after breakfast, but James and Sirius took their time, eventually picking up their things and lazily making their way through the castle’s many corridors and stairs down to the dungeons.

"Well Pads, what did you think about Remus’ news? As happy as I am for him it’s kinda shite too isn’t it?” Asked James as they were making their way down another flight of stairs.

“Yeah, something’s not right about it if you ask me.” Sirius answered, still reserved.  
“Still, you’ve got to be happy for the bloke, our little Moony finally coming out of his shell. I always thought it’d be good for him to get out there and date and you have to agree I was right, this morning after telling us- he was practically glowing. Goes to show how much good getting laid can do to a person.” James laughed.

Sirius’ felt confused and upset again. Probably for not being able to tell James what he knew about Remus and Anthony. Something about the two of them together didn’t feel right. if he could share It with James maybe he could help him figure out what it is, but he couldn’t. He also felt a pinch of guilt for not being happy for Remus. What James was saying was probably true, it was good for Remus to go out, to get laid.  
Sirius stopped in his tracks in the middle of the hallway, grabbing James’ arm to make him stop as well.

“Oi, Prongs, how about a cheeky wank before potions?” Sirius gave James a grin and saw his mate’s pupils widen a bit. “What, here?” James looked around. the underground hallway was empty save for the two of them, but anyone could walk in at any second. “No, you git, here” Sirius pointed at a supply cupboard to the left of them, and proceeded to open the door for James, who walked into the cupboard with Sirius right behind him.

The cupboard was just big enough for the two of them to stand in a little tightly without using any magic to make it bigger, and there weren’t much supplies in it safe for a bucket and mop in the corner. Sirius had already shagged many people in many cupboards just like this one so he felt pretty used to it. The inside of the cupboard was dark when the doors were shut so sirius mumbled a quick lumos and suddenly a faint light allowed him to see James’ face, a little closer to his own than he’d thought.

“Don’t take too long, okay? I want to get to potions early enough to put my cauldron next to Evans’ before Snivellus does” said James while opening his belt and pushing his trousers and pants down. Sirius scoffed at him, but James already had his hand around his own cock and his eyes were closed, Sirius could see the muscles in his face tense and relax with every pull. Sirius pointed his wand at James’ tugging hand and cast a wordless lubrication charm. James moaned at the sleek new sensation but before he could mumble “thanks mate” Sirius’ hand was on him. His own hand dropped immediately as he gave in to Sirius’ deep, skillful pulls. “Don’t you want to do yourself?” he asked. “You complaining?” Sirius asked, tightening his grip on James’ cock slightly and making him grunt with instant pleasure before saying “shut up” and reaching to slap Sirius across the face. However, since James’ eyes were still closed Sirius managed to dodge him and his hand only grazed the side of Sirius’ forehead. In return sirius only stroked James’ cock faster, making him exhale and moan more and more audibly. James leaned against the cupboard’s wall, bumping into the mop. Sirius rested his left hand on the wall next to James’ face and stroked him faster, feeling James’ hips buck into his hand as he seems more and more out of breath. Sirius pulled his lubricated hand up James’ length and over the sensitive head of his cock just a few more times as james pushed into his palm harder and harder and grunted, eyes still closed, head leaning back and he came with a silent “fuck” all over Sirius’ fingers. Sirius kept stroking him through his orgasm until James shuddered one final time. Sirius cast a cleaning charm on them both as James caught his breath and fixed his glasses. He didn’t make eye contact with sirius while pulling up his pants and trousers and buckling his belt. Eventually he looked up. “Thanks, Pads, I didn’t even realise how much I needed that” he laughed and Sirius gave him a snarky smile. “I get that all the time, now let’s get to class before Snivellus steals your girl.” James opened the door, looked around to see the hallway still empty, and stepped out with Sirius following suit. James started walking speedly down towards potions class, but Sirius was still walking slowly so James grabbed his hand and pulled him at a run to potions’ class, hoping they can still get there on time.


End file.
